


Tide Pod Challenge

by RenkonNairu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Don't be like Goku, Don't be like Vegeta either, Gen, Goku is an idiot, Humor, Laundry Detergent, Memes, Tide Pod Challenge, Tragedy, please don't eat laundry detergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Goku takes the Tide Pod Challenge.





	Tide Pod Challenge

“Kakarot!” Vegeta landed in the desert wastes in front of his long time rival and frienemy. “I challenge you!”

Goku gave a well meaning laugh, scratching his head absentmindedly. “Well... yeah, that's why we're here.”

The corner of Vegeta's mouth curled upwards in a smirk. “Oh, but you're not dealing with the average Saiyan challenge. This time, I challenge you, to eat...” he reached into the pocket of the jumpsuit he wore and withdrew from it “...this!”

The Prince of the Saiyans held out an orange and blue Tide pod. 

“Wow! All I have to do is eat!?” The younger man smiled with undiluted glee. After all, eating was Goku's favorite pastime, even more than fighting. “And its so bright! It looks like candy!”

He plucked it from Vegeta's outstretched hand.

Vegeta took out his phone to record this. He didn't want to miss a moment. 

And without further preamble or fanfare, Goku popped the Tide pod in his mouth and swallowed it whole. 

… 

END


End file.
